Arthurs Pain
by coursecoursesudoku
Summary: Its just like Arthurs Pain exept I had to write more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Arthur show characters.

Arthur's life for the most part was pretty good. He was sixteen, had a girlfriend, (Muffy) and was one of the most popular guys in school. He sometimes missed his friend Buster who had moved away two years ago, but still kept his old friends. Brain who had used to be very smart in his elementary years had dumbed down a little lower that everyone else. Francine was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and had grown more attractive and girly. Binkey was no longer a bully, and was now being bullied, due to his coming out of the closet three years ago. And then their was Muffy. She was still popular and very pretty, but ever sense elementary school she had gotten a little off her whack.

Arthur got on the bus. Sence he was popular everyone made room for him. He tried to be fair when he picked a seat. He walked slowely and almost caustiousely to the back. He found a seat next to Francine. She smiled and moved her books. Muffy poked her head in from the seat behind them. In a strange almost english accent she said, "Hey, hey, hey hey hey hey!" Francine gave her an evil glance, but Arthur didn't notice. Ever sence Muffy had started dating Arthur, Francine had gotten very jealous.She had once even spit on her friend.Arthur said hi to Muffy then went back in his seat.

When they got to school, it started to rain.Francine was running so fast she accidentily ran into Mollie. Mollie sneered at her then walked by. She had stopped bullying as well due to her therapy. She had had a mental break down in the fifth grade because she spilled some glue. She was said to have bipolar depression but nobody was sure.Francine ran inside and got to her first piriod biology class. She waved to Fern as she walked by her. Fern had skipped to the 11th grade and was now carrying a baby.

Francine was glad it was the day to switch lab partners. She wanted to be partners with Arthur. She smiled to herself and got ready to ask him.

She was looking at the doorway waiting for Arthur. Soon the first bell rang. Then the second. Halfway during the class he still wasn't there. She soon gaveup and realized he probaly skipped school with Muffy. She turned around to see George standing next to her. He quietly asked if they could be lab partners. Not seing anyone else she agreed. About thirty seconds later Arthur walked in.

"Sorry Im late. I volenteered to fix the hallway water fountain." Cursing herself Francine groaned. It was the only class she had alone with Arthur and she had chose Gearge.

About twenty minutes later the bell rang and she went to P.E.


	2. Chapter 2

Francine was in P.E. when she saw her partner. It was Molly. Great now she would get to be smashed in the face with a dodgeball by her.

At the end of the class she had been hit in the head 16 times and Muffy looked very pleased. She was laughing in her head and wanted to shout it out. Francine went to her History class. She and Arthur had this class, but Muffy was in it as well. That day they were working on The Articles Of Confederation. Muffy, trying to look smart put on glasses. They were Polly Pocket sunglasses that were pink.

Francine stopped herself from laughing, but some others couldn't. They burst out in laughter. At first Muffy was okay but soon she had a huge outburst. "WHYYYYYYYYYYY??????????????" She yelled. She stormed out of the room, with Arthur following. People looked scared. The teacher reasured them that everything was okay and then went back to teaching.

During lunch, thats all anybody talked about. Soon after that the rumors started. One was she had the same thing as Mollie, and another one was her soul was consumed by the devil, and that she would need an exorcism.

Only those in the class saw what happened, but didn't know why. Francine had a fealing it was deeper than just sunglasses.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone from Gossip Girl.

When Francine got home she imediately called Arthur, and invited him over. He looked different when he got there. He looked kind of shakey and his eyes were bloodshot. "Have you been drinking?" Was the first thing Francine asked.

"Um, n- n- no." Arthur replied. Francine glared at him and he said, "Well mabey just a couple." Francine looked concerned. She asked him what happened. He repliied with a groan, then told her what happened. Apparently he wasn't fixing the water fountain earlier. He was fighting with Muffy. He couldn't take it anymore so he broke up.

Francine said just a simple, oh. When Arthur left, she cruelely smiled to herself. It was bad for him, but good for her. She now had a chance with Arthur.

The question was, how? Would she just blurt it out when they are talking, or ask him slowely. She decided it was best to wait a little while.

The next day at school Muffy wasn't there. This happened for the next two months. One day when francine got home she logged on to The latest update read:

_Hello my fans!_

_My latset update for you is about everyone's favorite Muffy Crosswire. Missing from school for the past 2 months. Where has she been? The answer is Montana. Yes she has indeed moved away! I guess this means the path is clear for Francine Frensky. Does this mean Arthur Read will be getting a new girlfriend soon? In other news S and B have had yet another breakdown. And will B ever get along with lonelyboy? Stay tuned! So until then, xoxo, _

_Gossip Girl_

Francine stared in shock at the screen. She wasn't sure what startled her more. Was it that Muffy had moved, or that she could be Arthurs boyfriend? She logged out then took a nap. A very very long nap. In fact it was about 3 and a half hours.


	4. Chapter 4

( I own nobody from Arthur, or anything else in this story like Gossip Girl, etc...)

The next day at school everyone was talking about the latest Gossip Girl entry. Binky said the whole ordeal was completely "Shooooooccccccckkkkkiiiiiinnnnggggg," while Fern though it was completely made up like everything else on that website. Buster, while in a different state, thought it was a lot more difficult than that, and Mollie was laughing about it one day, then crying about it the next. Nobody mentioned anything to Arthur, but rumors were flying around everywhere. The most popular one was that Francine was responsible for breaking them up. This wasn't true of course, but try telling that to a bunch of high schoolers.

Everywhere Francine went, people were glaring at her, calling her names, and spreading even more rumors. Anything she did resulted in some sort of terrible lie being spread everywhere. If she took out the garbage, people said she was disposing of Muffy's body. If she went shopping, people said she was trying to take Muffy's place as the most popular girl, and if she even mentioned Arthur's name, she was immediately going out with him. Eventually people started asking Arthur questions, and they were usually about Francine.

Two weeks after Gossip Girl posted that entry, Arthur was sitting at home doing homework. You would think that by then the rumors would have subsided, but they were as out there as possible. Arthur looked at the math problem he was doing, it was some algebraic equation. It wasn't too difficult, but Arthur just couldn't concentrate. His phone rang and he answered. It was Buster.

"Hey Arthur," Buster said

"Hey Buster. Whatcha doing?"

"Um, to be honest I just wanted to ask you something."

"...I didn't pay Francine to murder Muffy if that's what you want to know," Arthur snapped.

"No, I was just wondering, what do you think happened to Muffy? We all know that Minnesota think is total BS."

"I don't know Buster, but I can't help but think that it's all very set up. Maybe Francine did have something to do with it. Or maybe we're all just very paranoid. I don't know, but I intend on finding out."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to get a professional to do that kind of work."

"Who? Is it Veronica Mars, because she probably has better things to do." (Buster may have grown up a bit, but his IQ was still suffering.)

"No, I'll go to the only person I could trust with this kind of request. I'm going to ask Fern."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been four days since Arthur had asked Fern to investigate. She had agreed under the circumstance that DW (who was now 12 years old) would watch her kid. Fern called Arthur and told him to meet her at the arsenic infested water fountain. What she had found was as Binky would say: "Ssssshhhhhooooooccccckkkiiinnnnggggg."

When they met at the water fountain, Fern had been pacing wildly. What she had discovered was so shocking that she could almost throw up due to total shock! She looked at Arthur and breathed a deep breath. She didn't need to say anything for Arthur to know that it was important.

"Well, what is it? What's the news?" Arthur asked confidently.

Fern took out an envelope with different photos and pieces of paper in it. The first thing she pulled out was a photo of a baby. "This little infant is Muffy. Notice how it has a rather masculine face. The next picture is of someone we all know, who moved here about 4 and a half months ago. It is of Randolph, the slightly crazy hippo. The next item is the last item, that will make everything very clear. It is the birth certificate of Donald Muffy Crosswire."

"Oh my gosh! Muffy has a brother!" Arthur said, astounded.

"No Arthur, Muffy IS her 'brother.' She was born a man, and raised to believe that she was a girl. I believe that Randolph is Muffy in her true form. Her man form."

Arthur was shocked. He had been dating a man for 2 years, he had **loved **a man for two years. Thinking back he couldn't help but realize that this all made sense.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

**Muffy is 12 years old looking through a magazine**

"She is totally hot, don't you guys think?"

"I think you met _he _Muffy."

"No I-oh, never mind."

**Muffy is 15 years old playing baseball**

"Wow Muffy, you can really hit the ball! Are you on steroids or something?"

"Nope, just plain old testosterone."

(Kids in unison) "_**What**_**?" **

"I said-oh, never mind."

**Muffy is 16 years old talking with friends**

"I've never noticed this before, but you have a really deep voice Muffy."

"That chick has a nice rack."

"What did you say Muffy???"

"That chick ha-oh, never mind."

**~*~End Flashback~*~**

"What are you going to do with this news Arthur?" Fern asked questioningly.

"Did she know she was a man?"

"Yes, and living with that secret made her a bit mad."

"She knew she was a dude, and she dated me??? Screw her privacy, we're gonna send this to Gossip Girl!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Epilogue

Randolph was completely humiliated and left school when his secret was relieved.

Francine and Arthur started dating.

Fern became a detective.

Mollie had a sex change operation, and became Ronnie.

George was turned into a hat stand.

Binky is staring in a soap opera.

Sue-Ellen won an award for the grossest voice.

Brain got a bit smarter, then dumbed down even lower than before.

DW possibly became the next Regina George.

And Buster still thinks Veronica Mars is a real person.

The End!


End file.
